User blog:Alvaroxdm/Zhaige, the mirror-artist (New Champion Concept)
Concept: A ranged champion, AP focused, which main pro/cons is the use of decoys. Abilities |secondname = Mirror Decoy |secondinfo = (Active): Zhaige summons a decoy of himself at target location. It will stealth after 1 second and trigger when an enemy champion comes near, focusing on it. The decoy can't target towers nor inhibitors and will cast Mirror Blast once after it's two first autoattacks. It lasts 80 seconds stealthed or 5 seconds after stealth (Only 3 decoys cast with this skill can be active at the same time) - at the end of its duration or when dying the clone will explode dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range:' 400 *'Trigger Range:' 300 *'Sight Range:' 700 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Conceal |thirdinfo = (Active): After a brief 1 second delay, Zhaige uses his illusory tricks to stealth an ally champion. The target's next ability or attack will fear it's target for a brief lapse. Only one ally can be stealthed at a time. *'Cost:' 80 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Fake Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Zhaige is teleported to a target location (Where it appears stealthed), leaving behind a decoy of himself set to explode after twelve seconds or when dying, dealing magic damage and stunning all nearby enemies for 2 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Range:' 800 *'AoE radius:' 300 |ultilevel = }} Analysis: Innate (Decoy Master): Since the max amount of decoys is 4, the cooldown reduction will go up to a 20% max, yet, the normal value (Since you can't constantly cast your R) will be 15%. It is not the most usefull passive, yet, it does make a nice combo with this character. Q (Mirror Blast): Your main "direct" harrassing skill, as well as the only castable skill by your decoys. It is not meant to be a huge blast, just a nice power to make good sinergy with your W. W (Mirror Decoy): Your main skill. The character is focused on this skill, it will be the skill that will interact most with your innate - plus, it combines well with your ulti and your Q. E (Conceal): To make gameplay a little more varying, you can help your teammates by stealthing. This can be used just for the simple sake of stealth - or to plan ambushes with your decoys. It depends on how well you know to use the character and how much can you rely on your team. R (Fake Death): A good escape/ambush skill. It has as many uses as your W, with the add on of the high damage and teleport :). Combos: The Q and W combo (Blast - Decoy - Decoy's Blast - no cooldown Blast) will be your main way to cause some heavy damage. You know your decoys will cast Q after two autoattacks, your opponent will use it to his advantage, to easily realize if it's your or a decoy. Since after casting decoy, you can use your Q again, you can just run into a bush cast your W, wait for two autoattacks, and cast your Q again. That way, your enemy won't be able to know so easily if it's you or a damaging-on-death decoy. This last strategy will also be useful with your R. Since no animation will tell your enemy if you have teleported away and if he is facing a normal decoy or your ulti one (They will behave the same way, only that one causes a bigger explosion on death),you might make your opponent stop attacking your decoys cause he fears your ultimate - making your decoys last longer and deal more damage + gaining survivability/escape chances. I'm not sure if I make myself clear, so if you can't understand something, please ask and I'll try to explain it. Category:Custom champions